monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Wyvern
A subspecies of dragon, '''wyverns '''are noted as being more instinctual and abrasive than their progenitors. Despite this, the fact that they are also smaller and weaker than actual dragons means that many are employed in a rather unique job: as flying knights called "dragoons", bearing their human riders into aerial combat. So advantageous are the military applications that several nations practice dedicated rearing programs where wyverns are trained from eggs along with human children to become effective combat pairs. Although comparatively "wild" monster girls compared to their bigger cousins, wyverns can in some cases integrate into even more civilized roles than war-mount: in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide - Side I: Dragonia, the narrator Lytia is a wyvern who works as a tour guide in that dragon-led kingdom. Encyclopedia Entry With both arms being huge wings, this Dragon species is known as the “Wyvern.” With the same powers as other dragons, this variety can also return to the form it had before the current Demon Lord’s ascension. While its physical strength is inferior to a dragon’s, its huge wings give it exceptional abilities in the air, able to turn much tighter and outdistance its cousin when it comes to speed. Unlike the dragon, they are neither haughty nor prideful, never looking down on humans. However, they are heavily driven by their monstrous instincts, have an abrasive personality, and are very willing to attack human men if they want to copulate. When they desire a mate they will take to the skies and circle a large area, and when they finally spot a man they like they will initiate an attack by diving out of the air and swooping down onto the man. They will then pin the man with their strong legs and begin to ravish him. Afterwards they will take the man back to their home and zealously copulate with him, their goal being to bear the man’s children. Knights, called “Dragoons,” are known to use dragons as their mounts instead of regular horses. Dragons though, despite being the iconic representatives of their race, rarely do this, their pride making it a Herculean task to convince one to let you ride her. While dragons lend their name to the “Dragoons,” the lack of the typical dragon haughtiness in Wyverns means that they are actually the more common mount amongst dragon knights. However, while a dragon mount is fairly tractable, a Wyvern’s abrasive nature, their inclination to start fights, and desire to straddle their knight once they themselves are straddled can make them difficult to manage. Even a married couple can find it difficult to manage their duties as knight and mount. If a knight attempts to mount a wild Wyvern, there will be a struggle about whom the superior is and who will be “mounted.” If you fail in your attempt to gain dominance she will instead mount you every day, squeezing out your semen as she rides you. A safer method than this is to attain a Wyvern’s egg and train her from a young age to act as a dragoon’s mount. In order for a knight and his Wyvern mount to become one and improve cooperation, it is crucial that they spend a lot of time together and develop a more loving and trusting relationship by having plenty of close physical contact. For such reasons, in some countries that produce many dragoons, children who will be dragoons in the future are brought up together with the Wyvern children who will become their mounts. As childhood friends, fiances, brother and sister, or master and servant, eventually love will blossom, they will become sweethearts and eventually marry. By nurturing this love for as long as possible, they gain a strong understanding of one another, creating the strongest dragon knight pairings. Trivia * This monster girl is based on a legendary winged creature with same name. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Wyvern.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page wyvernjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Wyvern.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Cc8iBJgUEAAzJvt.jpg|Lytia from Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide Sidestory I: Dragonia |-|Fan Artwork= yadachan_000000218.jpeg|Artwork by Butter Dragoon and wyvern girl by warrior of winds-d5lz8u3.jpg Di-P047.jpg Wyvern (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) full 1452173.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo NfoiCD6.png 1414540636170.png 1456720644388.png ZE024cA.jpg|Red Wyvern, Recolor by Naju Silver 29904093_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=29904093 lilirulu 57937017_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57937017 wyvern_tf_by_ibenz009.jpg|Wyvern TF by http://ibenz009.deviantart.com/gallery/ ibenz009 Twin Wyverns.png|Art by Lateanon 59354836_p0.jpg|Kacnolle Sōryū as Wyvern paundo] zhziaih.png QSM0c1A.gif Mwa9Bb2.png 1479843304547.jpg CyAIDGUW8AA9TN1.jpg|https://twitter.com/mglewdsanon/status/801649717453221888 uncen 1480088016606.jpg|From Dragonia fanbook CyQuo2uUkAAVjND.jpg|By https://twitter.com/H122my/status/802818031759990784 CzTTGDfUcAAyftT.jpg|By https://twitter.com/eSu_Tei/status/807502347895087104 1481771216816.png tumblr_ocef5dj4D51u0abl8o1_1280.png|By http://twistedscarlett.tumblr.com/post/149402741945/wyvern-girl twistedscarlett 1486922536222.png 3126624 - Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia Wyvern butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t 3126625 - Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia Wyvern butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t |-|Recolors= WyvernRecolor4.jpg WyvernRecolor3.jpg WyvernRecolor2.jpg WyvernRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Cold